Assorted goods
by Kainichi
Summary: A collection of Organization XIII drabbles. Various pairings, genre, and ratings.
1. Introduction

Alright, I got the idea to do this from Reizbar Ookami

I've written several drabbles in the past that I didn't put up because they were too short, but I'm gonna put them up in this. They'll all probably be somewhere between three hundred and a thousand words and various parings and themes and whatnot. But I'll put the pairing and rating at the beginning, so if you don't like the particular one or whatever, you can just skip it

Okieday, that's all!! Kainichi signing off!


	2. Swan Princess

Swan Princess

XigDem

K

Xigbar entered the apartment he and his boyfriend share with a sigh, dropping his bag on the counter. It had been another long, uneventful day at work. He was looking forward to just settling down for the night and letting his boyfriend lavish him with hugs and love, as the blond always did whenever he'd had a bad day.

As Xigbar approached their room, he smiled. There was the familiar sound of Demyx singing coming from the other side of the door. Xigbar had never had a taste for music before the two had met, but now one of his favorite things was listening to the younger male sing and play his various instruments.

"Dem, I'm ho—" he paused when he spotted Demyx in front of the TV, grinning happily and singing along with a movie. Swan Princess, to be precise.

"This is my idea of love…" Demyx's trailed off when he spotted Xigbar. His eyes lit up and he jumped to his feet. "Xiggy!" he ran over and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pecking him on the lips. "You're home! How was work?"

Xigbar raised an eyebrow, looking pointedly at the TV with his eye. "Aren't you a little old to be watching that?"

Demyx pouted. "What? I like it…"

Xigbar chuckled. "You would." He gave him a kiss before pulling out of the embrace to change clothes. "Where did you even find that?"

"Sora gave it to me. I'd never seen it before." He grinned. "It's such a cool movie, Xig! Have you ever seen it?"

"No. Never had much of an interest in those types of movies."

Demyx was nearly bouncing with excitement. "It's really awesome! It's about this princess who gets turned into a swan every day and she's got these three friends, a frog and a turtle and a puffin! And she's in love with this prince who has to make a vow of everlasting love to break the spell on her so they can get married, but this stupid spell dude won't let it happen and he—"

Xigbar pressed a hand to Demyx's mouth. "How about I just watch it with you tomorrow? I have the day off anyway."

The blond nodded excitedly. "That works!" he hugged him. "Besides, I love cuddling with you on the couch while we watch movies!"

Xigbar smiled and ruffled his hair. "Then it's set. Now, how about we cuddle on the bed while we sleep? Hmm?"

"Okay!"

Soon they were settled onto the bed, Demyx laying halfway on Xigbar with an arm slung across him in a half-hug. Xigbar set a hand on top of the younger boy's head while using his other arm as an extra pillow. He stared at the ceiling, lost in thought.

Demyx yawned and snuggled closer and began to sing in a voice quieter than a whisper, as he often did when he went to sleep, as if singing himself a lullaby. Xigbar, as he always did, strained to hear the song.

"As sure as the sun brings the sunrise, we have an unshakable bond, bound to last for a lifetime and beyond. Far longer than forever, I swear that I'll be true. I made an everlasting vow to find a way to you. Far longer than forever, like no love ever known…and with your love I'll never be alone…"

Xigbar kissed the top of his head and let the song lull him to sleep.

"Far longer than forever, much stronger than forever, and with your love I'll never…be…alone…"

**This is my idea of fun**

Kainichi: Okay, to those of you who haven't seen Swan Princess, or haven't seen it in a while, the song Dem is singing as he's falling asleep is also from the movie. I've been addicted to that movie for a while now and I thought this was cute. Thank you for reading.


End file.
